Meg's New Adventures
by BryannaB709
Summary: I'm baaaaaaack! :)))))) Here's the sequel to the sequel of the "Kim in Wonderland" series, but you can read this as a stand-alone story if you want to! This story involves some of the characters from the Edward Scissorhands comic, but you didn't have read the comic to read this. Meg is the granddaughter of Kim, and she jsut might have some of her own adventures in Wonderland!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ I'm baaaaaaack! :)))))) Here's the sequel to the sequel of "Kim in Wonderland", but you can read this as a stand-alone story if you want to! This story involves some of the characters from the Edward Scissorhands comic, but you didn't have read the comic to read this.

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own these two movies, or the comics.

 **Meg's New Adventures (wow, creative titles)**

Eighteen year-old Meg Boggs was being left at home alone. Again.

Her parents were always leaving her alone at the house, but this time, it was for a much more important purpose.

Meg stood outside their house, waving good-bye at the back of the taxi taking her parents to the airport. You see, they had heard that their business in China was failing, so the Boggs family was in danger of poverty again.

What Meg thought was really weird was the fact that Edward had come down from his castle to help Meg's parents with their business.

And when they found out that the business was in trouble, Edward had gladly agreed to come with them.

But they left on one condition; Meg had to stay behind to watch the house. She just hoped that Aidan didn't decide to swing by the house; they had a rough break-up three months ago, they were still close friends, but Meg just felt like they weren't working.

She was sitting in the center of her room, holding her last grandmother's favorite dress up to her face, crying small tears into the fabric.

She whispered into the now-moist fabric, "Oh, Grandma, what am I going to do?"

But to her utter surprise, in response to her tears, the fabric turned a light blue.

Meg looked up slightly, and saw a large white rabbit standing in front of her bedroom window.

Remembering what her grandmother had told her, she stood up quickly, and ran out of her room, and out of the house.

But the rabbit scurried away, and Meg chased it into the bushes.

He ran into the grounds of Edward's castle, and Meg chased it through the large bush sculptures.

And, by what seemed like magic, the rabbit disappeared behind one of them.

Meg walked around the bush, and saw the rabbit had disappeared down a large rabbit hole.

The details of her grandmother's stories blared in her mind, and she allowed herself to succumb to gravity, and fall head-first down the rabbit hole.

* * *

Megrushed past the various furniture pieces, and smashed through the ceiling into the upside-down room.

She remembered to brace herself for the fall, and landed hard on her back.

She picked herself up carefully, and picked the key up from the table, and took a small sip of the Pilshaver.

She felt herself shrink slowly, and scrambled to gather her sock around her body.

She ran over to the tiny door, and inserted the key in the keyhole, and opened the door, revealing the beautiful garden behind it.

She let out a huge gasp, and said softly to herself, "It's real! It's all real!"

She stumbled forward onto the small trail, and looked around at the beautiful flowers and insects.

One of the flowers, a huge pink rose, turned its face toward her, and said, "And who are you, little one?"

Meg crossed her arms, and said, "I am eighteen years old, and my name is Megan Boggs!"

The rose gasped, and said, "You're Kim's granddaughter!"

Meg smiled, and said, "Yes, she told me all about Underland."

She frowned, and said thoughtfully, "Well, now that I'm here, where should I go?"

The rose answered, "You should head to the windmill. The others are waiting for you there."

Meg smiled, and said, "Thank you!"

She headed through the mushroom forest, trying to find her way to the windmill.

* * *

Meg found herself wandering through the Tulgey Woods, hopelessly lost.

She turned around, and tried walking that way for a while, but that got her nowhere.

She sat down on a protruding root, and rested her head in her hands, moaning, "How am I supposed to get to the windmill through this forest?"

But a soft flick of what looked like a tail in front of her face caused her to jump up, and yell, "Who's there?"

A large, smiling, teal cat appeared in front of her, and said in a thick, deep voice, "And who might you be?"

Meg said, "I'm Megan Boggs."

His smile widened, and he said, "Boggs? As in Kimberly Ann Boggs?"

Meg bowed her head, and said, "She was my late grandmother."

The cat said, "Well, then, you'll be heading to the windmill, am I correct?"

Meg nodded, and said, "I'm lost. I can't find my way out."

The cat's smile widened again (just when Meg thought his smile couldn't get any bigger), and he said, "Follow me, and I can take you there."

Meg smiled a smile of her own, and said, "Thank you so much, Mister..."

The cat said, "Chessur."

Meg smiled again, and said, "Thank you, Chessur."

He disappeared, and reappeared further down the trail.

Meg walked after him, and made simple conversation as they went along.

* * *

They came over a hill, and saw the windmill.

Meg smiled as she saw the slowly rotating blades of the windmill and the long tea-table spread out in front of it.

She saw the March Hare sitting at one side of the table, and saw Mally sitting on the other.

She looked farther down the table, and saw two people; one was a very pale man wearing mismatched clothing and a humongous top-hat, and a woman with frizzy blonde hair and a blue dress with a belt of what looked with daggers at her hip.

Sitting next to the woman on the ground was a large creature that could only be the Bandersnatch.

The woman looked up, and smiled as she yelled, "Meg!"

Meg frowned, and said, "Have we met?"

The woman (whom Meg recognized as Alice from her grandmother's stories) frowned, and said, "Oh, sorry, I just recognized you from the Oraculum, sorry, you don't know me."

The man sitting next to her said, "You're Kim's granddaughter?"

Meg nodded slowly, and said, "Yes, she died a year ago."

Alice shed a small tear, and said, "We heard about it down here. I'm really sorry. She was like a daughter to me."

Meg smiled, and said, "Do you think you could make me a little taller, please? Sorry, it's just I haven't had any Upelkuchen yet."

Alice smiled, and turned to the man beside her, "Tarrant, honey, can you get her some Upelkuchen please?"

Tarrant smiled, and pulled a small cake from his pocket.

Meg smiled, and ate a small bit of it, making her grow a small bit, stretching her sock just a little bit.

Mally smiled, and said, "Absolem's going to want to see you, dear!"

Meg said slowly, "Absolem's the caterpillar?"

Alice said, "Yes, he wants to talk to you."

Tarrant said, "Yes, we must take you to Marmoreal!"

Meg said, "And that's the White Queen's kingdom?"

Thackery said, "Yes! Mirana of Marmoreal!"

Alice stood up from her chair at the table, and said, "Here, we'll all ride Bandy to the White Queen's castle!"

Meg smiled, and climbed onto the large spotted creature after Tarrant and Alice.

Mally hopped down from her chair, and said, "I'm coming too! I won't be left behind!"

Alice bent down, and picked Mally up from the ground and put her in her pocket.

Tarrant gently kicked the Bandersnatch, and held on as they went riding off in the direction of Marmoreal.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Did you like the first chapter of this story? Please leave a review, and tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ Here's the second chapter for you!

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

 **Chapter Two**

They rode through a small section of the Tulgey Woods, and then emerged into a bare looking section of land.

They rode for about an hour when they saw the tall white towers of Marmoreal in the distance.

Meg smiled at the sight of the beautiful castle, and wondered silently to herself what Absolem could possibly want with her.

They finally rode through the white-blossomed trees of the courtyard, and came to a stop in front of the front gates.

Meg dismounted the Bandersnatch after Tarrant and Alice, and followed them into the castle.

Mally lept out of Alice's pocket, and started walking besides Meg.

Meg asked Tarrant, "Where is Absolem going to be?"

He answered, "He is usually in the garden. We'll check there first."

Alice nodded, and suddenly grabbed her back, and let out a gasp as she supported herself on the wall.

Tarrant held her shoulders, and said softly, "Alice, it's fine, it'll go away, you just need to sit down a little bit."

Meg frowned, and said to Mally, "What's the matter with Alice?"

Mally frowned, and said in a low voice, "Ever since the Jabberwocky destroyed Wit's End and she got injured, her back has been killing her. Tarrant has tried talking to Mirana, medicine remedies, anything, but nothing will help."

Meg lowered her voice, and asked, "Why did Alice consider my grandmother a daughter to her?"

Mally said softly, "You see, her and Alice have been trying to have a baby for years, and they've never had any success. But when Kim came along, Alice developed a deep friendship with her, and Kim became almost like a daughter to her. When we all heard that Kim was dead, it hit Alice hard. Poor dear, she locked herself in her room, only letting Tarrant in; you could hear her crying from the other side of the castle."

Meg said, "Oh, poor Alice! Kim never told me Alice was sterile!"

Mally said in almost a whisper, "Tarrant didn't tell much of anyone. I only know because I accidentally heard him telling Mirana. He felt that he could really trust your grandmother, so he told her."

Meg offered her a small smile, and said, "Well, thank you for telling me."

And after that, Alice slowly stood up with Tarrant's help, and said, "I'm fine. Let's keep going, we're almost to the garden."

Meg nodded, and followed Tarrant and Alice towards the garden.

* * *

They walked into the large garden, and automatically, Meg saw the large statue of her grandmother holding the Vorpal Sword high into the air.

And even though she tried to stop herself, she started to cry softly at the sight of Kim's marble statue.

She whimpered through her tears, and said, "I miss her so much!"

Alice placed her hand on her quivering shoulders, and said, "It's alright, it's alright Meg. She was a strong young woman. And it was true to say that I considered Kim to be almost a daughter to me. She was brave, and clever, and beautiful, just like her granddaughter."

Meg smiled a watery smile, and said, "She was the one who persuaded Suburbia to accept Edward."

Alice frowned, and said, "I know Edward was the man with scissors for hands, but how did she get all of those frightened people to accept him?"

Meg said, "Well, he re-activated one of his father's old creations, but that invention went rampant on Suburbia, kidnapping one kid called Phillip."

She sat down, and said, "I was able to show everyone that Edward was innocent with my grandmother's help."

Alice smiled, and said, "Your grandmother was a very strong young woman, and she loved Edward very much."

Suddenly, a large cloud of blue smoke drifted into the small clearing, and slowly dissipated, leaving behind a small blue caterpillar that Meg recognized as Absolem.

He took a deep puff of the smoke, and said in his low, smooth voice, "Mirana is ill. If she is not cured soon, she will die."

Alice said loudly, "There must be some way to heal her!"

Absolem said calmly, "The only way to cure her is to make a tea out of the flower called the Nether-flower. Once it is used for the good of another, the picker is granted one wish."

Meg thought to herself, "I can use that wish to fix the problem with our family's business!"

Tarrant said grimly, "But the person who possesses the Nether-flower is the Red Queen. She is in banishment in the Outlands."

Alice said, "The Outlands are past the snowy cave, in the mountains."

Meg lept up from her seat, and said, "Well then, we have to go! If we don't, Mirana is going to die!"

Mally said, "Yeah! We've got to!"

Alice said, "Alright, we'll head out tomorrow. For now, we rest."

* * *

Alice settled down in her bed next to Tarrant, and said, "Tarrant, what if, this time, we fail? What if we can't bring back the Nether-flower, and Mirana dies?"

Tarrant wrapped his arms around his trembling wife, and said, "Shhh... right now, we rest, luv. Try to sleep."

Alice closed her eyes for a minute or two, then opened her eyes, sat up, and asked, "Tarrant?"

He turned around to face her again, and said, "What is it, luv?"

She said softly, "Can you hold me?"

He smiled, and took up his wife in his arms, whispering comforting nothings into her ear to lull her to sleep.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Sorry for the shorter chapter! They will get longer, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ Hello, here's the longer chapter I promised you! :)

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

 **Chapter Three**

After a good night's sleep, Meg, Tarrant, Alice, and Mally started their trek to the Outlands.

They saw the white dunes of snow in the distance, and stopped the Bandersnatch underneath a shady tree.

Everyone pulled on a heavy coat, including Mally, and continued riding towards the Outlands.

The Bandersnatch halted right outside the small border of snow, and looked up at Alice with a small whimper.

Alice lept off of his back, patted his head, and said, "Come on Bandy, we've got to keep moving, alright?"

But the Bandersnatch just nuzzled his head into her lap, and snorted a small answer.

Alice looked up at Tarrant, and said, "He wants you to walk with him, dear, I'm sorry."

But Tarrant just lept down from his position, and said, "It's alright, I needed to stretch my legs anyway. Go on, I'll walk with him through the blizzards."

Alice kissed him on the cheek, and mounted behind Meg again.

Meg tapped her pocket (which held Mally) and said softly, "It's about to get really cold."

Mally smiled up at her, and said, "Thanks for the warning, luv."

Tarrant covered his face with the collar of his coat, and trudged forward into the snow storm, leading the Bandersnatch forward.

* * *

After Tarrant had led the Bandersnatch through the tumbling snow for about three hours, Alice saw him start to slow his pace.

She lept down from her perch, and said to Tarrant over the howling wind, "Let me walk for a couple hours. You're getting tired, I can see it!"

Tarrant tried to protest, but she placed her thin finger over his lips, and said, "Give me the reins."

He reluctantly gave her the reins, and climbed back onboard the Bandersnatch.

She started walking with her hand held in front of her face to keep the snow out of her eyes.

Meg saw her pace start to waver after about a half hour, and Tarrant kept trying to take back the reins, but Alice kept refusing to accept any help.

But finally she collapsed, moaning as her back started hurting her more badly than it had before.

As soon as she hit the snow, Tarrant jumped down to her, and took her up in his arms.

She moaned, "Tarrant, I can't get up."

Tarrant just smiled at her, and said, "Shhh... just rest. I'll take care of you."

Alice smiled, and nestled herself against his chest, wincing slightly as her body throbbed with the sudden movement.

The Bandersnatch started walking by itself, and Tarrant walked along with it, carrying his wife carefully in his arms.

Meg held her hand in front of her eyes, and yelled down to the Hightopps, "I can see the mountains!"

Tarrant looked up at her, and said, "Where?"

Meg pointed straight ahead, and yelled, "Straight through that storm!"

Tarrant nodded, and walked forward with a new determination.

* * *

In a fairly short amount of time, they were walking through the tall, dark mountain pass, peeling off their coats and gloves.

Meg climbed off of the Bandersnatch, and said to Tarrant, "Alice can sit on top of the Bandersnatch if she wants to."

Alice just shook her head, and said, "I'm fine. I'll walk, Tarrant, you take Bandy, you've been walking for so long."

Tarrant just said in a soft lisp, "Thank you luv."

She smiled, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips as he climbed onto the Bandersnatch.

Mally squirmed out of Meg's pocket, and sat on top of Bandy's collar.

Meg walked alongside Alice for about another hour, and started noticing how hot it was getting.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead, and said, "Mrs. Hightopp, is it just me, or is it getting really hot out here?"

Alice smiled, and said, "Please, Meg, call me Alice. And yes, it is getting a little hot."

They walked over a small ledge, and gasped.

Peeking over the top of the mountains was an enormous castle that looked like it was make entirely out of vegetation.

Tarrant said in his thick Outlandish brogue as he dismounted the Bandersnatch, "Thar she'll be. Tha Bloody Red Queen."

Alice placed her hand on his shoulder when she saw the violent shade of orange his eyes had turned, and said softly, "It'll be fine Tarrant. We'll find the Nether-flower, and save Mirana."

Meg nodded, and said, "It's getting pretty dark out. I think we better settle down for the night."

Tarrant nodded as his eyes slowly transitioned back to their regular green, and sat down on a soft patch of ground.

Alice laid down, and pulled her coat around herself to guard from the wind.

Meg laid down next to the Bandersnatch, and found that the warmth emanating from his body was enough so that she didn't have to wear her coat or blanket.

Tarrant nuzzled closer to his wife, and wrapped his arms around her.

Alice's eyes turned a warmer shade of brown as she smiled and closed her eyes.

Mally snuggled back into Meg's pocket, and pulled the soft fabric of her shirt around her tiny body as she let herself fall asleep.

Meg tried to sleep, but her thoughts of the Nether-flower slowly wormed their way into her subconscious.

She had told herself that she was wishing for her family's business, but then she saw how Alice was hurting.

Alice was so strong and sweet, but her back just killed her sometimes, and what was even worse was the fact that Alice couldn't even have a child to call her own.

Tarrant and Alice were such sweet, deserving people, and on top of everything that had happened in their time, they couldn't even have a child.

Meg shed a small tear, and thought to herself, "I really should wish for them to have a child, but I really want to fix our business-"

She mentally smacked herself, and thought, "You are so selfish!"

But she told herself, "I just don't know. The one thing in life I thought I was sure about, and now I'm not even sure of _that_."

She kept thinking over her wish, and slowly cried herself to sleep as a result.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Yaaaay, short chapter. Keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_ Helloooooooo, people! Fourth chapter!

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing, honest.

 **Chapter Four**

They all woke up the next morning, and Meg said through a large yawn, "I think we should start moving."

Alice sat up, and nodded sleepily.

Tarrant stood up slowly, and stretched his back with a loud yawn.

Alice winced as she stood up, and grabbed the hand Tarrant offered down to help her up.

Meg stood up from the Bandersnatch's hug, and checked to make sure that Mally was still in her pocket.

Mally rubbed her eyes, and looked up sleepily.

Tarrant grabbed the reins, and helped Alice onto the Bandersnatch's back carefully.

Meg decided to walk besides Tarrant on the ground, occasionally wiping the sweat from her forehead.

They navigated through the mountains towards the vegetable castle, and eventually found themselves standing in front of the tall gates.

Alice stared up at the tall structure as she dismounted, and Tarrant breathed in a soft Outlandish brogue, "We'll find the Nether-flower inside."

Mally lept from Meg's pocket, and said with shaky determination in her voice, "L-Let's go then!"

Meg nodded, and cautiously led her small group forward.

Alice walked forward as her eyes turned a dark shade of red, her hand unconsciously wandering to her daggers, looking upward as if expecting an attack from the ceiling.

Tarrant's eyes turned the same shade of red, and his hand wandered to the longsword on his belt as he moved forward after Meg and Mally.

Meg looked at two sets of stairs diverging in front of them, and Alice said in the light Outlandish brogue that she always adapted when she was anxious, "We'll all go up one, and see where it goes."

Meg nodded, and said, "Which one?"

Mally pointed her needle-sword up at one set of stairs, and said, "That one."

The rest of them nodded, and walked up the staircase after Meg.

Alice pointed down the small hall that the stairs emptied up onto, and whispered with traces of her brogue, "What about that room?"

Meg followed Alice's gaze, and saw a room with an open door.

She nodded, and said softly, "We'll move forward, slowly."

Mally swallowed, and gripped her needle-sword a little tighter.

They slowly moved to the room, and looked anxiously through the open door.

Meg gasped, and walked into the room quickly.

Alice leaned forward to see what was inside, and followed Meg as her eyes turned back from their angry red to an awestruck blue.

Tarrant followed his wife, and when he saw what was inside, his eyes turned the same light blue.

Mally asked them in a louder voice, "What's in there? Hey, what's in there?"

She walked forward into the doorway, and gasped as she walked forward to join the rest of the group.

Sitting on an organic pedestal fashioned out of dirt and roots was a tall, lily-like flower that seemed to expel a majestic aura into the air around it.

Meg breathed, "We did it!"

Alice stepped forward, and said, "We've just got to take some of the pot with us, and take it back to Marmoreal!"

Tarrant nodded, and said, "It's beautiful!"

Suddenly, a familiar woman's voice sounded behind them, "Yes, it is, isn't it?"

Alice whipped around, and pulled out both of her daggers as she charged at the Red Queen, but four strange soldiers made of vegetables stood in front of Iracebeth, and gripped Alice hard by the arms.

Tarrant ran forward yelling, and pulled out his longsword, but more vegetable soldiers came and captured him as well.

Meg growled, and screamed, "You let them go, you-"

Mally yelled back at her, "No, stop, Meg-"

Iracebeth, upon hearing this name, walked forward in front of the mouse, and said, "Meg, hmmm? And might you tell me who her grandmother is?"

Mally frowned, and said, "No, no way, you're not getting me to tell you that Kim is Meg's grandmother- Ooooooooooh no."

She clapped her hands over her mouth, and kicked herself.

Iracebeth gave a sickly smile, and said softly, "Thank you, little mouse."

She pointed her finger at Meg, and screamed, _"You were trying to steal my Nether-flower?!"_

Meg pleaded, "Please, Mirana is dying, she needs-"

Iracebeth's face turned a deep shade of red as she screamed, _"I WILL NEVER HELP MY SISTER! SHE STOLE MY CROWN!"_

She turned to her vegetable guards, and screamed, **_"OFF WITH HER HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"_**

At the sound of Iracebeth's screams, the Bandersnatch burst into the room, sending chunks of wall and door shooting through the air.

He roared, and beat the vegetable guards off of Alice and Tarrant, allowing them to climb onto his back while he roared defensively.

Meg ran over to the pedestal and scooped the Nether-flower out of the dirt.

She picked up Mally in her other hand, and climbed onto the Bandersnatch as swiftly as she could.

Alice picked up his reins, and yelled, "YAAAH!"

The Bandersnatch bounded swiftly out of the castle, and didn't stop running even when they reached the mountains, not even when they started passing through the snow storms.

* * *

Within about a day, they had reached Marmoreal.

Meg, carrying the Nether-flower, ran into the castle, and found the kitchen.

She set down the beautiful flower, and tried to construct the tea for Mirana.

Alice ran inside after Meg and Tarrant followed, and Alice said rapidly, "We need caterpillar scales, extract of pig's snout, lizard snot, and mushroom dew, right now!"

Meg scrambled around the kitchen, and grabbed the bottles and jars with the appropriate labels, handing them to Alice.

She was bent over the counter, making sure every measurement was precise and perfect.

She stirred the strange mixture, and plucked off four petals from the Nether-flower, adding them into the tea as she held it over the small flame.

Tarrant said in his heavy Outlandish brogue, "Is it ready?"

Alice said in the same light brogue, "Yeah. She just needs to drink a quarter of the cup, and she'll heal."

She picked up the cup, and ran out of the kitchen towards Mirana's room.

Meg, Tarrant, and Mally followed, trying to keep up with Alice as she rushed through the halls and corridors.

Alice finally ran into one of the rooms, and Meg, Tarrant, and Mally followed close behind.

Meg gasped as she saw how bad Mirana really was.

She was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with two reddish eyes, her thinning hair fanned out on her pillow like a delicate spider-web.

Her thin hands were clasped over her chest, and her breathing was so shallow that Meg thought at first that they were too late.

Alice sat on the very edge of the bed, and put the cup up to Mirana's mouth, pouring the tea slowly into her mouth.

Mirana drank the tea slowly, and Meg could almost see the tea doing its work.

Her hair thickened, and her body slowly filled out from its previous skeleton state.

Her eyes slowly turned back to their usual rich brown, and she sat up slowly.

She smiled, and said, "Thank you so much Meg. I am in your debt."

Meg smiled a smile of relief as Alice gave Mirana a huge hug.

But she said, "Your Highness, you owe me no debt."

Mirana said, "But you get your wish. The Nether-flower's wish can only be fulfilled by the one who picked it for the good of another. And that is you, Meg."

Meg smiled, and said, "Alright. My wish is..."

* * *

 _A/N:_ Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:_ Helloooooo!

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

 **Chapter Five**

Meg turned to Alice and Tarrant, and said, "Alice, Tarrant, you can't have any children, and Alice, your back always hurts you so much that you can't even move sometimes."

Alice shook her head, and said, "No, no, Meg, don't waste your wish on us!"

Meg smiled, and said, "Alice, it wouldn't be wasting it if I was helping a friend."

She turned to Mirana, and said, "I wish that they could have children, and that Alice's back would heal so she can move without it hurting her."

Tarrant and Alice both smiled, and said, "Thank you so much."

Meg smiled again, and said, "No problem."

Alice actually worked herself into tears, and hugged Meg around the neck.

She said through her tears, "Thank you, so, _so_ much!"

Meg hugged her back, and said, "Alice, you are so welcome."

Alice broke the hug, and said, "Why did you wish for that?"

Meg said, "I was going to fix something in my own life, but I got an idea, so I can fix it myself."

She turned to the fully-healed Mirana, and said, "And, your Majesty, I have to go home now."

Mirana smiled, and handed her a small vial from her pocket.

Meg smiled, and uncorked the container, drinking the strange purple liquid inside.

She felt herself start to dissolve, and gave everyone a quick hug.

Alice's arms lingered around her as she whispered into Meg's ear, "We will always be here, waiting for you."

Meg smiled and mouthed "Thank you" as she fully disappeared.

* * *

Meg shot up through the rabbit hole, watching the furniture shoot down past her as she fell in reverse into the light.

She was hurtled past the rest of the rabbit hole, and slung over the top so that she was hanging over the entrance to the hole with her legs dangling down into the hole below her.

However, once the Jabberwocky blood wore off, she found she was just sitting inside a three foot hole, covered in dirt and leaves.

Her memory was a little fuzzy, but the details of how she planned the fix their business were still fresh in her mind.

She smiled, and climbed out of the hole, running towards her home.

Edward, Mother, and Father were standing outside the house, calling, "Megan Boggs! Where are you? MEG!"

Meg ran out of the bushes, and yelled, "Mom! Dad! Edward!"

Her mother grabbed her around the neck, and said, "Oh, we were so worried about you! Where were you? We had to go home because I forgot a suitcase, but you weren't there!"

Meg frowned, and said, "It was only ten minutes?"

Her father said, "Well, yes pumpkin. We left for the airport, and then your mother remembered her suitcase in the living room, so she turned the cab around, and you weren't at the house!"

Meg turned to Edward, and said, "Don't worry, I have an idea for the business."

Edward smiled, and said, "What is it?"

Meg said to the small group, "We could expand the business to other states and countries! We already have a foothold in China, from there, we could go global! But first we have to fix what's wrong with the business in China, and for that, I've got to go, alone."

Her mother smiled, and said, "Well, Megan, you are technically a grown-up."

Her father said, "Alright pumpkin, you can go."

Meg smiled, and hugged each one of them in turn.

* * *

The next day, Meg was boarding a ship to China, holding her two suitcases and her sunhat.

Once she was onboard, she looked back at the dock, and saw all of her friends standing there, waving at her.

She saw her mother, her father, Edward (of course), Aidan and his mother (she smiled back at them), and Phillip and his family.

She waved at them, then looked forward at the approaching horizon.

Suddenly, a small blue butterfly fluttered to her shoulder, then lazily flapped his wings.

Meg smiled, and said, "Hello Absolem," as he fluttered away towards the sunset.

* * *

Back in Marmoreal, Mirana was standing over the unrolled Oraculum, looking over some of the future events to come in the recent future.

Absolem fluttered through the open window, and landed slowly on the open scroll, looking over one of the future days.

The illustration showed an older Meg crossing through a large looking glass, and the space behind her (Topside) was slowly merging with Underland.

Mirana said in her soft, concerned voice, "After Meg crosses through the looking glass, it will cause our Worlds, Underland and Topside, to become one and the same."

Absolem nodded as the sun lazily rose above the horizon, casting purple shadows into the perfectly white room.

Mirana rolled up the Oraculum, and put it away as the image of the merging worlds set in her mind.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the end of this one! Sorry about the cliff-hanger! I hope you enjoyed this story; if you did, review; if you didn't, well, flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


End file.
